The concentration of various physiological components can influence, and be influenced by, the functioning of various bodily organs. In addition, the concentration of various physiological components can also impact the measurement of organ function. By way of example, potassium is an important physiological electrolyte. Extracellular potassium concentration is normally maintained between 4.0 and 4.5 mEq/L through an interplay of potassium excretion and consumption. An excess of potassium is referred to as hyperkalemia. Hyperkalemia can induce cardiac arrhythmias. In addition, hyperkalemia can also lead to abnormal ST segments in cardiac electrogram data making it more difficult to properly diagnose myocardial ischemia.